


Love at First Type, It's Inevitable

by rainbow_roman



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, pinning, supportive best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 23:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17990162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbow_roman/pseuds/rainbow_roman
Summary: Roman falls in love with a boy over the summer and when he sees his best friend again he can't help but gush about the cute boy, what happens next is inevitable.





	Love at First Type, It's Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mallowleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mallowleaf/gifts).



Roman had not seen Logan for a month and he was excited to see his bespeckled friend again. He has missed Logan for the month before school started up again because of a space camp Logan went to every year and before that Roman was spending his time performing in the local theater and regretfully didn’t have much time to hang out. Now it was the first day of school and Roman would finally get to see his best friend again and tell him all that he missed, which was a lot. Roman practically skipped into homeroom ready to begin the day.

Of course when Roman entered Logan was already sitting in his seat reading out of a book. Roman took it as his duty to start a conversation with his friend about their summers.

“Hey Logan!” Roman stated plopping himself down in the seat beside Logan. “How was your summer?” 

“Salutations, Roman. I managed to catch up on my reading and had an enjoyable time at space camp,as per normal, so I would say my summer went well.” Logan replied, “As for your summer?”

Roman grinned. “I met a cute boy.” 

“When have you not.”

Roman huffed in annoyance. “I made friends with a cute boy.”

Logan rolled his eyes at the exuberant boy.

“Come on Logan, he was really cute but in an edgy way and I talked to him all summer.”

“You can’t have possibly talked to him all of the summer.”

“Logan, stop being so literal for once and be happy for me. I met a cute guy and have talked to him and managed to not scare him away with how extra I am.”

“Wow shocker.” Logan deadpanned.

Roman glared at Logan but continued. “ He also matches me insult per insult. He also loves disney Logan. There can not be a more perfect man.” Roman paused. “Other than the fact he’s an online… friend and the chances of meeting him are slim.” 

Roman’s exuberance faded as he started to think more about how unfortunate his situation is. 

Logan internally sighed at his best friends antics. He always thought to much and brought himself down.

“Well, if you two are truly as good of friends as you seem to believe, it isn’t entirely unlikely that you will meet up. Sure, there is the financial aspect of the plan because one of you would have to obviously travel to meet the other but still with the money gotten together and a plan made you two could obviously meet up.”

Roman smiled a bit. “Thanks, specs.”

Logan offered a small smile to Roman. Logan went back to his book and Roman sat fidgeting while waiting for the bell to ring for the start of homeroom. The last minute before the bell rang a small hooded boy slipped into the classroom. From the moment the boy entered the classroom Roman had his eyes trained on him. Everything about him was so familiar; the milky white skin, the wine colored hair, the royal purple colored patchwork of the hoodie. Roman could not believe his eyes. Roman turned and slapped Logan’s arm repeatedly until Logan set down his book and glared at him.

Roman offered apologetic smile before starting to whisper to Logan. “So, ya know how I sorta kinda made a new friend over summer and thought I would never meet him.”

Logan sighed pushing up his glasses. “Yes. I thought we were passed the point of this conversation and had made the fact clear that in the future you could quite possibly meet up with him in person.”

“I think fate maybe wanted that to happen sooner rather than later.”

Logan gave the other boy a confused look. “You are making literally no sense, Roman.”

“So while you were nose deep in your book-” 

“I was not nose deep in my book.” Logan stated.

“It’s an idiomatic phrase, Logan.” Roman whined. “But back to what I was saying. While you were,” Roman huffed, “reading your book, a very attractive guy entered the room.”

Logan sighed. “You say that every year.”

“Well, this year is different, that very attractive guy is Virgil Moore“

“Who?” Logan asked.

“The guy I’ve been talking to all summer.”

“Wouldn’t he have come over here if it was him?”  
Roman sighed and whined. “Nooo, unfortunately my dear companion has more anxiety than a dog during a thunderstorm.”

“Why don’t you go up and approach him like any normal person.” Logan suggested.

Roman sighed, dramatically throwing his arm over his face. “I can’t.”

Logan ran his hand through his hair. “You are incorrigible. Which one is he?”

“The one with the purple hair.” Roman replied.

Roman had barely finished explaining which of their fellow students were Virgil before Logan had tugged him out of his seat and started to drag him across the room. This could not end well. When they approached Virgil, Logan held out his hand.

“Hello, I am Logan Berry and I have been informed by Roman that you are Virgil Moore.”

Virgil slowly shook Logan’s hand. “Yes, I am and this is the most silent I’ve seen King Farquad in the whole time I’ve know him. “

“Well, Roman has clearly stated to me numerous times within the last 10 minutes that he finds you attractive and that ‘there can not be a more perfect man’. I will not sit for the rest of the year and deal with his constant babbling about you and how much he is in love with you, so if you two could sort this out while I go back to my book that would be highly appreciated.” 

Logan walked back across the classroom and did exactly what he said he was going do do leaving Virgil and Roman to stare at eachother. 

“I’m sorry about that.” Roman mumbled, messing with his hands. “Logan sometimes gets irritated with me and my… methods of dealing with… things.”

Virgil pulled his hands farther into his hoodie, messing with the cuffs of his hoodie. “Umm... but is what he said… true?” Virgil mumbled, in an almost incomprehensible whisper. 

Roman rubbed the back of his neck. “Umm, well.”

“Tell me the truth, Roman.” 

“Well maybe I”vebeenutterlyinlovewithyouforthebetterpartofamonth.” 

Virgil laughed and rolled his eyes. “Seriously.”

Roman rubbed his arm. “Well yeah, I thought I was obvious.”

“Not obvious enough, have to ever taken the change to realize I’m a dumb gay.”

Roman snorted in amusement at how dumb they both are.


End file.
